Polvo de plata
by Cris Malfoy H
Summary: Después de la muerte de Voldemort el mundo mágico está bajo el gobierno de los Nuevos Seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, los cuales han tomado Hogwarts. Los alumnos tendrán que elegir entre someterse o rebelarse. En especial uno, cuya elección determinará su futuro con la chica a la que ama.


**Capítulo 1: El Cuadro de las Frutas**

Silencio. Era todo lo que se escuchaba en el estrecho pasadizo que conducía a las cocinas de Hogwarts. Tan discretamente como pudo, Lily avanzó a pasos cortos pero lo suficientemente largos como para llegar al final del pasadizo sin demorarse mucho.

Como todo alumno que estuviera en su situación sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago. Su estado de alerta era enorme y vitalmente necesario si quería colarse en las cocinas de forma precavida, sin que la descubrieran.

Como cada noche, alguien de la Sala Común de Gryffindor era el encargado de ir a buscar comida. El régimen de los Nuevos Seguidores de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado era estricto, sobre todo con los alumnos de Hogwarts. Ellos consideraban que la educación que recibían había de ser dura y sólida como una piedra. No obstante, los alumnos lograban burlarla de algún modo.

Aunque los castigos físicos eran prácticamente inevitables lograban saltarse la dieta que les era impuesta. Y esto era posible gracias a alumnos valientes dispuestos a arriesgar el pellejo en excursiones nocturnas a las cocinas, como Lily.

-¡Auch! -Exclamó la chica. Algo… Mejor dicho, "alguien" le estaba dando tirones en el pelo, de forma insistente. -¡Peeves! -Gritó con en voz baja, intentando zafarse del poltergeist con los brazos.

-Con que tienes hambre, ¿eh? -dijo Peeves, soltándole el pelo. -Yo te puedo dar comida…

-¡No! -Volvió a gritar en susurros la pelirroja al ver lo que el poltergeist pretendía hacer. No sabía dónde, pero había sacado una cesta llena de huevos. Se giró lo más rápido que pudo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y le alcanzaron dos huevos de lleno en la cabeza.

Rebosante de asco y clara de huevo, prosiguió su camino hacia las cocinas, que se había vuelto resbaladizo con Peeves pisándole los talones.

-¡Sucia, sucia! ¡La Weasley está manchada y sucia! -Riendo como el loco que era no dejó a la chica hasta que esta llegó al final del pasadizo. Algo debía haber por allí, puesto que el poltergeist se había parado en seco y aguzaba el oído con la vista fija en la puerta. Decidió que estaría mejor en otro sitio, ya que se fue flotando y diciendo obscenidades. No sin antes volcar la cesta con el resto de los huevos en la cabeza de la pelirroja. También tiró la cesta.

Perfecto. Ahora tenía algo más para cargar de alimentos a parte de la bolsa de tela que tenía cuidadosamente doblada y guardada en el bolsillo de la túnica.

Con un suspiro de decisión pasó la pierna por el marco de la puerta. Un estruendoso maullido lejano se empezó a oir cuando su pie tocó el suelo. La Señora Norris.

Paralizada de horror como estaba, con un pie en el pasadizo y otro en el pasillo de las cocinas, pensó que sólo había una cosa peor que encontrarte a Peeves en un momento como aquel: Encontrarte a Filch. Él no estaba exactamente de parte de los Nuevos Seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, pero le dejaban castigar a los alumnos a sus anchas, así que sentía cierta simpatía por ellos.

Volvió a escucharse otro maullido, esta vez algo más cerca. Pasos resonaban en el pasillo contiguo, seguramente provenientes del anciano Filch.

Lily sacudió la cabeza, intentando pensar fríamente en la situación. Tenía dos opciones: Volver a la Sala Común de Gryffindor sin nada de comer o arriesgarse a correr hacia el cuadro de las frutas, con la posibilidad de hacer ruido. Se decantó por lo segundo. Total, Filch le encontraría tarde o temprano, pues el pasadizo estaba lleno de huevo y avanzaría un paso por minuto, como mucho.

"En fin, todo sea por mis compañeros". Fue su último pensamiento antes de coger carrerilla y dirigirse hacia el cuadro de las frutas.

Los maullidos y pasos estaban cada vez más cerca. Seguramente no tardarían en doblar la esquina. Con la adrenalina a rebosar se puso de puntillas y levantó el brazo para hacerle cosquillas a la pera con el dedo. El cuadro, que se alzaba ante ella en toda su plenitud, comenzó a reírse y se abrió como si fuera una puerta. Entró al lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero por las ventanas se filtraba luz proveniente de la luna, por lo que el lugar era visible.

Cogió unos cuantos de los recipientes de plástico de la entrada. Lo más sigilosamente que pudo avanzó por las múltiples estanterías repletas de comida. El estómago le rugió y suplicó mentalmente que no la pillaran. No le gustaba esa creciente sensación de que estaba siendo observada.

Llegó a la estantería de los platos preparados, y guiándose más por el olor que por la vista llenó uno de los recipientes de carne, otro de pescado y otro de verduras. Cada vez estaba más concentrada en la situación, así que los nervios se sustituyeron por el miedo a llevar poca comida. Tenía que coger suficiente para que toda la Casa Gryffindor tuviera el día completo.

Suspiró y pasó al estante de la fruta. Abrió la bolsa de tela y echó un poco de todo, sin discriminaciones. El siguiente estante era el de pan, e hizo lo mismo. Poco a poco, la bolsa seguía creciendo. Y los elfos habían hecho comida suficiente para un regimiento. Creyó que ya había cogido suficiente, pues la bolsa pesaba bastante, pero olvidaba las bebidas. La dejó donde estaba y se puso a buscar el estante de las bebidas. Encontró el de los pastelitos y aprovechó para coger una cantidad generosa, que no se había manchado de huevo de arriba a bajo para nada.

Con los brazos llenos de pastelitos y la cesta colgada del brazo siguió buscando el estante de las bebidas, hasta que lo encontró. Más que un estante era una bodega, aunque no sólo tenían vino. También había zumo de calabaza, cerveza de mantequilla, champagne de oro, whisky de fuego y agua. Metió los pastelitos en la cesta y eligió cinco botellas de zumo, otras cinco de agua, tres de cerveza de mantequilla y ¿por qué no? Una de whisky de fuego. Estuvo tentada de coger una de las de champagne de oro, pero seguro que estaban contadas. A lo mejor si ganaban ese año la Copa de Quidditch se arriesgaba a coger una.

Volvió a por la bolsa lo más rápido que le permitieron las botellas y la cesta de pastelitos. El suelo era de mármol y estaba pulido. Dio gracias a que la suela de los zapatos del uniforme fuera de goma y no resbalara, aunque con lo patosa que era algún día se caería. Empezó a pensar que se había perdido justo cuando vio su botín de lejos. Corrió hacia la bolsa y metió las bebidas en su interior. Ahora venía lo difícil; salir de allí y el camino de vuelta.

Intentó colgarse la bolsa, del hombro. No lo consiguió. Decidió que lo más fácil sería arrastrarla hacia la puerta. Agarró el asa y tiró de la bolsa como si fuera un saco de escombros. Se deslizaba suavemente sobre la superficie, sin hacer ruido. Lily suspiró aliviada, agradeciendo ahora el mármol pulido.

"Venga…" Un tirón más y alcanzaría el pomo de la puerta. Pero esta ya estaba abierta, y una figura sombreada se alzaba ante Lily.


End file.
